


Saccharine

by spellwing777



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellwing777/pseuds/spellwing777
Summary: Sometimes, you just need some unbearable cuteness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In response to yet another kinkmeme request. Thread is here: https://watchmen-km.dreamwidth.org/287.html?thread=462879

It had been a long, difficult night, so it was almost inevitable that they end up tangled in the sheets on Daniel’s bed, grinding out the remnants of patrol adrenaline. Walter was on top, as per usual. He’d never say it out loud, but being on the bottom was a degree of vulnerability that he didn't feel he could handle. It’s not that he didn't trust his partner, it’s just he couldn't relinquish control like that. So far it hadn't been an issue though, Dan _loved_ being on the bottom, crying out with every thrust on his sensitive prostate, and Walter loved being able to reduce him to a babbling mess. He got a sense of smug satisfaction when he fucked him so good that an engineering graduate from harvard could barely string two words together.

Daniel arched under him, crying out, and he could feel the telltale contractions. He reached around and milked him through it, grinding in as deep as he could go to shoot inside.

He rested for a moment, getting his breath back. Daniel was likewise catching his breath while lying on his stomach, and while he _was_ larger and could support his weight, Walter propped himself up on his arms so they could both breathe easier. Once he’d softened enough he gently pulled out and slid off to the side, pulling the condom off and cleaning himself up while Dan did the same. After that, he lay back and relaxed for a bit, letting Daniel curl up next to his side. He needed to leave soon to go back to his own place-Daniel’s was far too many bus transfers from work, so he couldn't stay-but he still lingered for a bit to allow for some contact. Daniel was a very affectionate, caring man that loved to kiss and nuzzle, and Walter let him range and do as he liked. 

Walter wasn't one for overt displays of affection, and found the usual hand-holding and public displays of affection by other couples cringe-worthy. However, he knew better than to show the same contempt here. After all, holding him after sex wasn't _that_ overt, and curling away from him would just hurt his feelings. He just can’t bear the thought of doing that. The first time they’d had sex it was in costume, a quick desperate fuck because they’d both nearly died and had to somehow prove they were both alive. He’d vanished right after because it had been sudden and earth-shattering, and he needed some time alone to deal with it. He’d come back two days later to find Daniel an absolute mess. He’d been drinking and crying in turns, thinking that Rorschach had decided to end their partnership. The sight of him looking so broken-hearted left quite an impression, and now he put extra effort into spending at least a little time holding him afterwards.

And, to be honest, he didnt much mind the cuddling. Of course there was a cynical part of him that rolled it’s eyes at something so soft and homosexual, but it wasn't a very strong feeling. It was easy to override it with the logic that this was essential bonding time that his partner _needed_ to maintain a relationship. Daniel had once revealed that while he’d liked all the kinky sex he’d had with the Twilight Lady, it had lacked the depth a real relationship had. It was such a small thing to grant, this affection, but it made all the difference to his partner. It was kind of relaxing too, letting his partner curl under his chin like he was the smaller one in the relationship, cooing softly as Walter petted his hair like a cat.

(He would not, under pain of death, admit that he thought Daniel was adorable when he acted like this though.)

“Thanks, baby.”

And you know, even the affectionate nickname ‘buddy’ that he sometimes called him wasn't too-

...Wait.

“ _What_ did you call me?”

It took Dan a moment to react, lulled into a stupor like he was, but eventually he looked up at him, face bright red.

“I...uh…”

“Did you-” Walter felt confused. “Did you call me ‘baby’?”

He swallowed, and then, very tentatively, said “...Maybe?”

Walter spluttered, flabbergasted. “What? _Why?_ ”

“I dont-” Dan was looking very embarrassed. “I don't know, it just...sort of popped out?”

Walter just stared at him, and Dan started to panic. The first time they’d shared something intimate Dan hadn't seen him for two days and thought they’d done irreparable damage to their partnership. Calling him a sappy pet name maybe wasn't as titanic as desperate sex on archie’s floor, but still, he just didn't seem the type to tolerate any form of overtly ‘homosexual behaviour’. Well, other than sex, but he guessed it was a little less gay if you only cuddled a bit after sex and you didn't go around calling each other ‘sweetie’ or holding hands. Walter never just hung out around him with the mask off other than during sex or just after it, and the only form of affection he accepted was letting Dan hold him after sex and-if he was feeling generous-petting Dan’s hair. Then, after a few minutes, he’d pick himself up and leave. He swallowed, hard.

Then-to Dan’s surprise-Walter’s expression changed into amusement. “ ‘Baby’, Daniel? Really?”

“Yeah I uh,” Dan coughed “didn't mean to say that.”

Walter snorted. “I guessed. I really can’t see you as being the type to use saccharine pet names.”

Dan laughed , maybe a little too hard, to cover up a twinge of embarrassment. “Oh, god no. Especially not on you, you don’t seem the type to tolerate that kind of mushy crap.”

Walter chuckled and stretched, breaking out of their comfortable positions. Dan could take a hint, and withdrew to let the man up so he could dress. He wished he’d stay the night sometimes, but he’s not quite sure if he could request that. Maybe when they had been together longer and they were more comfortable around each other he could ask. His partner had at least unmasked and told him his first name so they had progressed, but still. Besides, he figured if Walter wanted to stay over, he’d just do it. 

Once he’d gone Dan got comfortable again, fiddling with the sheets. He knew the guy had only been teasing a bit, not actively mocking him, but he couldn't help but feel a little unhappy. It was difficult being a guy showing affection; he couldn't count the number of times he’d been mocked or told ‘guys don't do that’ when he’d slipped up and baby talked to a cute puppy or a little kid. Guys weren't allowed to do ‘feminine’ things like that. Maybe he could have gotten away with calling his girlfriend baby, but not _Rorschach_ , for crying out loud, what was he thinking?!

Dan sighed miserably and resolved to just let it go, rolling over to slide into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, Dan._ He thought firmly to himself. _Play it cool.*_

He liked having Walter around but if he had to be frank, Walter was not the type to _like_ sappy crap, and if he wanted to _keep_ him around, he’d have to tone it down. He didn't want to relax to the point where he slipped up and called him ‘honey’ (Dan cringed at the thought). So, he’d have to temporarily suspend the cuddling, the cooking, the touching, and-with a pang of sadness-probably even calling him ‘buddy’. He sighed unhappily, feeling dejected. He was the cuddly, affectionate type, and it would damn near kill him not to be, but it was just temporary, just until he could rein himself in. He likes the guy, but Walter wasn't the type to tolerate mushy crap. It wasn't a _bad_ thing, it just was. Walter was like a wiry old alleycat. He took his pats and treats as he allowed them, but he was never one to be held on a lap and doted on. Trying to get him to change wasn't the right thing to do, and might just drive him away. Maybe, if Walter so chose, that might change at a later date, but it wouldn't do to force it.

Dan straightened himself up, already dressed. He fiddled with the spandex a bit, slowly calming himself down as he checked it over, making sure there was no wrinkles or gaps. Eventually he heard the distinctive footfalls of his partner, and turned. 

His partner cocked his head at him. “Ready to go out?”

Dan grinned confidently at him-willing it not to go _too_ wide-and started to walk. “As always. What's the word on the street?”

Rorschach fell into step next to him. “Hnn, gang war. Have a feeling it’s going to start tonight, at fifth and madison.”

“Let me guess, the Tomahawks and the Savage Skulls?” 

Rorschach nods. “Most likely. One of the Tomahawks went missing few days ago, found washed up miles down the hudson, gunshot wounds.”

“Think the Savage Skulls did it?”

Rorschach just shrugged. “Doesn't matter if they did or didn't. Only need an excuse to tear each other apart like feral dogs like they have been doing for years. Tonight just another turn of the wheel.”

Nite Owl nodded. That’s the thing with blood feuds; they never really stopped. Someone gets killed, so you have to take your revenge, and then _that_ side needs revenge...wash, rinse, repeat. Rorschach wouldn't normally care one bit-might as well let them destroy each other-but these things often had collateral damage, bystanders that got caught in the crossfire. Nite Owl also hoped that if they could keep them from fighting like this they could break the cycle, but he didnt have high expectations for that happening. 

“Alright, so-” He just _barely_ managed not to lay a friendly hand oh his partner’s shoulder, instead awkwardly running his hand over his cowl. Thankfully, he didn't notice. “What’s the plan?”

Rorschach just shrugs. “Not much planned since I’m unsure of the numbers. Showing up usually scares them off, but if there's enough of them they might just turn on us.”

He nodded again. “Right. Let’s take Archie then; if a giant metal hovercraft doesnt put a damper on things, tear gas will.”

Rorschach huffs, amused. “You just want an excuse to use the new toys you installed.”

He clangs up the steps to the owlship. “Hey now, if you _really_ want to try to stop a rumble with your fists, be my guest.”

He snorts. “Going to eventually make Archie capable of everything, aren't you. Nothing to do but sit on a chair and press a button for ‘stop gang violence’ and another for ‘capture criminal.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Takes some of the fun out of it.” He mock-grumbled, and Nite Owl laughed, steering them towards downtown. 

\---

Nite Owl and Rorschach could barely breathe through all the coughing.*

The tear gas had worked like a charm. There had been a _lot_ of people there, so Nite Owl was doubly glad that they’d taken Archie. They wouldn't have stood a chance. So, he’d flashed the lights, hit the screechers, and when _that_ only resulted in a thrown bottle smashing against the window, Nite Owl had hit the gas button with vindictive glee. Those not hit had run, and the ones that had did too, although they tending to run into walls and each other. It was perfect until Rorschach had tugged at his arm frantically. Too late, he could see the gas being pumped in from one of the vents, sucked in from the outside by Archie’s ventilation system. 

Clearly the mask did nothing to filter out the gas, because Rorschach only lasted a few seconds before he was gasping and coughing, finally tearing it off to reveal streaming eyes and nose. Nite Owl had it a little better off because he had the goggles to protect his eyes, but it was still nearly impossible to breathe or even _think_ through the pain of his lungs and the screaming of his skin. Spandex did nothing to keep the gas from affecting his skin, and it felt like the worst case of sunburn that he’d ever experienced. He was just _barely_ able to punch the autopilot on the display, and to open the top hatch.

They stuck their heads out the hatch, breathing in great lungfuls of clean air, spitting out drool and phlegm. Thankfully the gas cleared quickly and they could breathe normally, if wheezing a bit. By the time they could actually function they were back at the nest. They took turns using the chemical treatment area in the back, washing the residue out of their eyes and the rivers of snot from their noses. Dan even went so far as to strip and take a very brief, very _cold_ shower in the basement shower because it had a setting to nearly blast your skin off and he didn't want to contaminate the house. His costume tumbled and clanked in the wash, the industrial clothes washer getting rid of whatever residue that might have settled on his clothes. 

Even Rorschach did the same with most of his outer layers because he didn't want to take the chance of any of that horrid stuff leaving residue on his costume. He’s down to his boxers and undershirt and even his mask was off, churning in the washer with everything else. The only thing he had left that he wasn't currently wearing was his shoes, gloves and hat, all of which he was wiping down with a damp cloth to be safe. Thankfully, he’d had more layers on than his partner, so he hadn't needed a shower or got to experience the horror of tear gas on unprotected skin. Dan came up to him dressed in sweats and shaking like a leaf, and settled next to him on the couch.

“So,” Rorschach-now Walter-said casually “Safe to say the tear gas system needs work.”

Dan burst out laughing, and then coughed until he had to slug down a big glass of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It's possible that Dan thinking that saying ‘play it cool’ was an acceptable line to say when giving yourself an internal pep talk probably told you more about him than you ever wanted to know. 
> 
> *You have not known pain until you have been tear-gassed. The sadistic bastards of basic training tear gas you as part of it, and boooooy howdy, any sinus infection you had before that will be gone. You will also be able to smell clearer than you ever have after, but that wonderful effect will be lost on you as you try to breathe without coughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Walter was a bit...concerned. 

At first, he hadn't actually noticed it. He’d been doing it so long that the casual straightening of his collar or adjusting his scarf had always been difficult to notice on a conscious level anyway when he was actually _doing_ them, so realizing he’d stopped took a regrettable amount of time to become aware of. That was the most overt sign, and even that took a few days to register. He figured out that other, more subtle signs of Daniel’s affection stopped as well, now that he was actually paying attention. He’d never actually _gushed_ sappiness towards his partner like he’d seen in other couples, but there was things that were distinctly missing now that he hadn't really realized where _there_ until they were gone. Like that peculiar, gormless smile that he’d direct at Walter when he thought he wasn't looking, or the way he’d practically trip over himself to feed him, or-and this was the most surprising-what he was starting to think of as ‘the voice’*. It was just the tiniest difference in pitch, slightly higher and breathier, but enough to be noticeable in its absence. 

And it is absent, along with everything else. It’s like before they started this...whatever it was. Oh, the sex still happens, but the affection is gone. It makes him uneasy, unsure. He wonders if he might be angry, but other than the absence of casual touching and other things, he acts the same as he’s always has. Daniel wears his heart on his sleeve, and even if he’s not confrontational about it he doesn't exactly _hide _it if he’s really, truly pissed. So, at least in that respect they’re okay but it’s still a concern. While Walter’s never been big on the affection, it had been a constant in their relationship, and with it gone it's...worrisome.__

__And, to be truthful, he misses it too. There’s just something about Daniel curled under his chin after sex that quiets all the voices snarling about deviance. It evokes a peculiar emotion in him that quivers and resonates like a high note struck on a harp string, sharp and sweet. He only felt that in those moments, like when he cooked for him or patted his shoulder or even that one time when he’d accidentally called him ‘baby’-_ _

__He shakes his head, refocusing._ _

__During his careful examination of their relationship, It’s gotten him to come to an uncomfortable realization. To him, this...thing between them had mostly been formless, something of a friends-with-benefits kind of arrangement. He hadn't been looking at it very closely, because he hadn't expected it to exist at all until they’d wound up on the basement floor tangled together. Granted, there had been signs-as much as he’d resented his shameful homosexual urges, that didn't make them go away-but he’d always expected that the few times he’d looked at his partner with less than platonic eyes would never lead anywhere. Even after they’d had sex together, and _kept_ having sex together, he was still in a state of near-disbelief. He wasn't sure what this even was, this thing that they’d somehow miraculously managed to make happen without being smited with lightning or thier friendship being damaged irreparably. As far as he was concerned, they could keep doing whatever they were doing now, seeing as it had worked well so far. So, Walter hadn't given it much thought and kept on as they always had, only now with sex mixed in. _ _

__He was starting to realize that Daniel might be more invested in this relationship than him._ _

__Walter didnt make elaborate lasagna dinners for him. He didn't actively cuddle and snuggle after sex. Hell, he didn't even make coffee for the man. Daniel did all of that. It wasn't roses and handholding, but he was pretty sure that Daniel felt more for him than just the comradery of partnership and simple carnal lust. He’d even talked about how he’d eventually couldn't get it on with the Twilight Lady anymore because there was no emotional attachment. The other clue was a week or so ago he’d called him ‘baby’ and that’s something only couples-_ _

__Walter’s head shot up from where he’d been reading back issues of the New Frontiersman. Daniel had called him ‘baby.’ Daniel had called him that, and Walter had _laughed_. Not mockingly, but then all displays of affection had suddenly and inexplicably nixed. _ _

__Walter slapped a hand to his face and groaned._ _

__He wasn't a mind reader, but he’d known Daniel long enough to guess what was going on in his head. He hadn't been trying to be mean, but that laugh had obviously had more effect on his partner than he’d meant. What _kind_ of effect was a toss up between Daniel being so embarrassed by showing such depths of affection and having it _laughed_ at that he tried not to show any signs of affection at all, or, perhaps even worse, that Dan had gotten the impression that Walter didn't want anything to do with having a relationship other than sex. That had been the problem with the Twilight Lady, and it had led to him breaking it off with her. He couldn't take that risk here. Whatever they had, as nameless and formless as it was, it was a _good_ thing, and he wanted to keep it. He just...wasn't sure _how__ _

__He frowned, looking around. He was in the New York main library, the second closest thing to the sum total of human knowledge just behind the library of congress. If an answer to a question like that existed, it was probably here._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *To be more accurate, it’s called ‘the girlfriend voice’. Dan’s is quite a bit more toned down than most I’ve heard, but that’s because Rorschach would probably think the guy was having a stroke or something if he went all out.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan sighed and made his way down to the nest. Archie required frequent maintenance, and this time he had a problem to solve. He _had_ to do work on Archie’s ducting after the debacle with the street gang rumble, some way of filtering the gas out the air. Or, if that wasn't possible, some way of automatically sealing Archie when the gas button was pressed, like the button he pressed when he went to go underwater. He _could_ have just pressed the button the last time, if his dumbass had thought that an unsealed archie could suck in the gas from outside, and he could do it in the future, but...well, he didn't want to take the chance of him forgetting and this happening again. That would, however, require that he took off some of Archie’s outer shell to get at the wiring. He sighed and got to it. At least this would be an easy fix.

A few rounds of soldering and testing later, it was working. Now for the not-so-fun part: putting it back together. He had some cranes installed in tracks on the ceiling for lifting the heaviest objects, but sometimes they weren't quite maneuverable enough and he had to grunt and strain to swing them into place and _hold_ them there while he re-attached them to Archie. He was tired and sore, but he was better off than some stubborn guys that insisted on trying to lift engine blocks with jerry-rigged pulleys and elbow grease. After pulled muscles and once tearing a rotator cuff, he’d done the smart thing and installed the cranes. Best thing he’d ever done, even if they had a few limitations. 

He blindly fumbled for the socket wrench, nearly jumping out of his skin when it was slapped onto his palm. “GAH! Oh, it’s just you.”

Walter cocked his head at him, an amused quirk to his lips. “Would you like some help?”

Dan paused a minute to take it all in-he was here in civilian clothes, no mask, and he was here _early_ , like, by at least 4 hours-before coming back to himself. “Uh, sure?”

Walter nodded, and hopped down into ‘the pit’ as Dan called it; the space under Archie where he could easily access the bottom of the machine where most of the guts were. With his partner here to help hold the parts in place, Dan was able to bolt everything on with ease. Whatever the reason he was here, Dan was just glad he was because it made everything a hell of a lot easier. He stood back and just appreciate the fruits of his work sipping on a coffee that had-like the wrench-just magically appeared in his hand. Apparently, Walter had found some way of sneaking past his occupied partner and brew coffee, because Dan had been far too involved in getting this done to bother. Two creams, two sugars, just the way he liked it. 

He sighed happily, swigging it down, then idly remarked: “Your here early. Get out of work early?”

Walter shrugged. “No. Usually take a nap after work, but felt like coming here.”

Dan nodded, and they both headed up. “You hungry? I’ve got some leftovers, or we could order something.”

Walter jerked his head to the kitchen table. “Brought food. Enough for both of us, if you want to share.”

Dan blinked again, pleasantly surprised. The guy usually just ate whatever he had in the fridge, or on the rare occasion when Dan cooked he’d just make extra and his partner would eat whatever was left. Walter _never_ brought food, or hell, do anything related with food other than reheating cans of whatever (in fact, he’d had to actually tell him he couldn't use the microwave to heat up things still _in_ cans, so Dan suspected he had very little experience with kitchens in general)

Walter dug through the gunga diner bag, pulling out various things. A container of mashed potatoes. Another of corn. A pile of fried chicken, and two flaky biscuits. Lastly, a rustling cacophony of cellophane-wrapped cutlery, butter tubs, and salt/pepper packets. Dan could feel his mouth watering, because-as usual-he’d forgotten to eat while working on Archie. Walter seemned to notice, giving him a wry smile.

“Need to stop starving yourself Daniel.”

He grinned sheepishly, but that didn't stop him from getting a generous serving of food. Everything was flaky and delicious and artery-clogging, and he loved every bite. Walter seemned to be in agreement, savoring it slowly instead of shoveling it down with grim determination. He nibbled at the bones like a very refined carnivore, making sure every bit was cleaned of meat and crispy batter, even crunching on the cartilage. Dan amused himself in comparing the _homo sapiens_ across from him to the avian scavengers he knew, half expecting that once he was done with the meat to tip his head back like the _Gypaetus barbatus_ and swallow the bones too. He didnt, of course, but it was fun to compare the sharp blue eyes and red coloration of his hair to the similarly piercing gaze and red head and neck feathers of the bearded vulture (intentionally red in the case of the vulture, the only bird known to use ‘makeup’ by rubbing red clay into the feathers, for reasons unknown.)

Dan stretched contentedly as Walter obligingly put away the trash, feeling sleepy from all the calorie-laden food. He felt generally satisfied with life right now, and had a low-level feeling of affection towards his partner, what with the help on Archie and the food. He watched Walter move with heavy-lidded eyes, wanting nothing more than to doze on the couch, maybe _with_ Walter, his head on the other man’s chest and just…exist. He sighed, feeling a pang that still couldn't be all cuddly and affectionate because-

“Want to watch a movie?”

Dan blinked out of his fuzzy contemplation, looking up at Walter, who was looking at him expectantly. “A movie?”

“Or whatever is on tv. Need time to digest all that food. No better way than to just watch something mindless.”

 _When did you become a mind-reader?_ Telepathic powers aside, he had to say yes even if he couldn't cuddle because there was just no way to do anything else after such a heavy meal. “Yeah, okay.”

He shuffled on over, following behind his partner, only stopping to pick up a nice, thick blanket because no matter how good his heating system was the brownstone had a draft. Walter, meanwhile, fiddled with the tv until he found something sufficiently mindless. Nothing was more mindless than serial reruns of daytime television, and Dan settled in, wrapped up like a caterpillar in a cocoon. Walter gave him an amused look as he joined him on the couch.

“Going to share?”

He contemplated the request with exaggerated care, then deigned to peel it off. “If you insist.”

Walter snorted, and then-to Dan’s surprise-laid back and patted his chest, reaching out to Dan. Clearly he wanted him to lay _on_ him, but...but his partner had never _initiated_ that kind of thing. Despite the invitation he crawled in cautiously, subtly flicking his eyes up to him to gauge his reaction. Walter just looked...well, like he was half asleep already, not like he was grudgingly tolerating him. The only reaction once Dan was settled in was rearranging the blanket and some squirming to get comfortable. Then, to top it all off, Walter’s hand settled on his hair, and petted him idly, ruffling and smoothing the strands like he was a cat. He usually only did that when Dan nuzzled against him after sex, helpless to stop himself because he _needed_ contact.

It was kinda pathetic the way his chest squeezed at just that simple contact. He tried to chide himself with a: _jeez Dan, it’s not that titanic, and it hasn't been **that** long_ but despite that he is just starved for affection. He’s ashamed that he can feel his eyes prickle with tears, and hid his face in the crook of Walter’s neck, face red with embarrassment.

“Hnn, Daniel?” Walter murmurs, sounding like he’d been pulled out of a stupor. “Okay?”

“F-fine.” He grimaces at the way his voice wavers. “Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you.”

There’s a laden silence, then Walter shifts, trying to get a good look at him, face creased with concern. “Sure?”

Dan tries to avoid his gaze, face getting even redder. He manages to squeak out a ‘yes’, getting desperate. Walter doesn't look at _all_ convinced, but he leaves it be, resuming the earlier stroking. Despite himself, Dan manages to relax because it’s hard not to with the sound of his partner’s heartbeat in his ear and his hand in his hair. He even manages to slip into a doze, the evening sun moving along the wall unnoticed as they both nap. 

It isn't until at least an hour or so later that Walter finally opens his eyes to see the sun has dropped completely, the tv the only light in the room. He had skipped his usual after-work nap to come here, delaying his usual snooze by a few hours so he’s slow to wake, wanting nothing more than go back to sleep. He probably wouldnt have woken up for another hour if not for the fact he needed to pee, and even so he’s reluctant to move. He’s just so _comfortable_ , damn it; warm and content with Daniel snoozing under his chin. Up till now he hadn't slept with his partner-actually slept, not sex-becuase of practical concerns, like that he didn't have a toothbrush here or that Dan’s place is at least an hour and two transfers away, but this is...nice. Really nice. He might have to see if he stay over on the weekends, if Daniel wouldn't mind. Maybe get a spare toothbrush... 

As he ruminated, he ran his hand through Daniel’s hair idly, accidentally waking him. Daniel made a weak complaining noise, and he chuckled. “Time to wake up.”

“Nnnooo.” Daniel mumbled, squirming like a child that didn't want to get out of bed for school.

“Need to patrol.” Walter said. 

His partner squeezed him like a teddy bear, trying to hide his face against Walter’s neck, and he had a rush of...he wasn't sure what to call this particular emotion, actually. If he was a more sentimental man he’d call Daniel’s half-asleep antics ‘heart melting’, and tried to come up with a less embarrassing label up until his partner tested his teeth on the skin of his neck, growling irritably. Then lust decided to join the mix of affection and tenderness towards his partner, not the kind of emotional blend he usually felt. He’d always thought lust never had a place alongside fondness, but here it is, existing despite his confusion.

He stays still, feeling vulnerable but not in a _bad_ way as Daniel leaves off mauling his neck to lick it soothingly. Daniel had never...he’d never done anything like that before, usually so submissive, eagerly letting himself be overwhelmed by an aggressive assault, essentially baring his throat to him. Now he’s getting just a glimpse of the other side of the coin, a little sliver to wink at him lavisciously and insinuate things he normally would have bristled at but right now...right now he might not have minded if Daniel pushed his jeans down and pressed inside, rocked together as he cried out in a helpless way. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't mind him on top if he held him with that particular gentleness and affection he was capable of, vulnerable under him but knowing he was safe because Daniel was gentle, he was-

Walter flushes and pulls away just a _little_ too hastily, feeling guilty at the small, forlorn sound Dan makes before he wakes up the rest of the way. Fully awake and realizing what he’d just been doing, his partner coughs awkwardly, looking embarrassed and apologetic. “Uh, sorry. I, um, didn't…”

Walter waves away the apology to cover up his own panic at his previous thoughts. “Not...wasn't exactly _unwelcome_ but we need to start patrol.”

“Oh! Right.” Dan feels relieved. Yeah, now that he looked at Walter’s tented jeans he probably was into it, but he did have a point. Most people probably would have just gone with it, but Walter’s got a white-knuckled devotion to duty, and it’s well past the time they should have left.


	5. Chapter 5

It's a slow night to start, but it does give Dan the opportunity to test the new system in Archie. Really, a gaggle of top knots didnt _need_ to be gassed, there was only four and they could have easily been taken down by hand. However, Dan was feeling vindictive and a little trigger happy, eager to test the new system. It worked like a charm, and the topknots fled the best that they could, eyes steaming and cursing in between coughs. He giggled like a child with a new toy, and behind Daniel Rorschach shook his head at him but otherwise let him have his fun while he got another cup of coffee. 

“Going to be reports of unnecessary brutality by vigilanties tomorrow.” Rorschach said idly, coming back with an extra cup for him.

Dan looked a little abashed, but still gleeful as he took the cup. “Well...it was still pretty funny.”

He snorted, amused. “Lets get some real work done already.”

Dan steers them back toward hell's kitchen, still grinning. It’s in hell’s kitchen where things are usually going down, as it really does live up to its name. The night gets a little busier after that, what with all the gangbangers and drug dealers. 

It’s about 1 am when the shoe finally drops.

If you really squinted, the fact that people could put aside a blood feud that had killed dozens on both sides _might_ be seen as a redeeming quality to humanity. Or, well, it would have if they weren't the reason they’d been united long enough to track them down and corner them. Dan could at least take a little bit of comfort from the fact a lot of them still looked like they’d had a bad case of pinkeye, but it probably just made them even angrier than they already were. At least the crowd is quite a bit smaller than last time, a gaggle of them coming together in a haphazard way that just happened to actually find them. There was enough of them to make it serious though, and Dan is really kicking himself for roaming so far away from archie. 

It’s a _brutal_ fight. Usually gangbangers weren't so determined to bring them down. A punch here, a kick there, and if more than half dropped the rest would scatter. These guys though, had gotten humiliated by Dan’s newest invention and were still dealing with scratchy throats and itchy eyes. It drove them to fight harder to get some kind of petty revenge, and that they did. There wasn't enough of them to really bring them down or to cut off all escape routes, but by the time the two vigilanties got away they were bruised and bleeding. A few gangbangers tried to limp after them, but they were too crippled to keep up.

Dan sank into the pilot’s chair, wincing. He’d definitely pulled something, and he was covered in bruises. He was going to be black and blue by tomorrow, no doubt. Rorschach seemed a little better off, but probably only because he was better at concealing injuries. 

“God, I feel like I’ve been run over.” Dan said, rubbing ineffectually at his sore shoulder.

Rorschach tilted his head at him. “Hnn, torn muscle?”

“Just pulled I think.”

“Hot shower will help.”

“Oh, I plan on it. You gonna take one too?”

Rorschach shrugged, then winced, “...Might as well.”

Dan chuckled, and turned towards home.

\---

Dan lounged on the sofa, a beer in hand. It was too late for coffee, but he was too amped to sleep. So, he idly sipped at the brew in hopes that it might bring him down enough to amble upstairs. He’d left out spare clothes for Rorschach-some old ones from when he was in high school, though he doubted even those would fit him-also in the hopes that his partner might join him. It was friday night after all, no work in the morning, though that had never enticed him to stay before. He could still dream though; that hour or so on the couch with his partner’s heartbeat against his ear was one of the happiest moments in recent memory. 

“Hnn, indulging in libations I see.”

Dan lolled his head back to grin at him upside down. Walter snorted and moved in close, and started to probe at Dan’s sore shoulder. He _was_ wearing Dan’s cast-offs, which gave him hope of maybe his wish coming true. 

“Still painful?”

“A bit.” 

“Feels…” He shifted his hand, testing the skin. “Hrm. Definitely a knot. Stretched it right?”

“Yeah I did the usual cool-down routine, but it’ll still take a while for it to go away.”

“I can help with making it go away a little faster. Know some methods of getting a tight muscle to relax.”

Dan blinked, surprised, his heart doing a little trill in his chest. Lots of close contact and touching? Maybe even something approaching a...massage? Well, he didn't have to ask him twice. There was still a little tinny voice reminding him that he probably _shouldnt_ , because that was treading too close to the temptations he’d been avoiding but...god, this was _Walter_ initiating it for once. No way in hell was he going to say no.

“Do you, ah, need any oil? I have some, er, almond oil somewhere.” He said, struggling to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Walter tilts his head, considering. “Don't see why not.”

Dan grabbed it, and they went up to his bedroom because this wasn't something you could easily do on the couch (though, secretly, he was hoping it was also because Walter had more than just a massage in mind). He took off his sweatshirt and laid out, rumpling a pillow beneath his chest until he was comfortable and could breathe easy. Walter let him shift until he was settled in, then-to Dan’s delight-straddled his lower back, popping the lid off the bottle.   
Walter kept his first touches light, spreading the oil until it sank in and getting a feel for the muscles beneath his hands. He’d done his best to practice by following the diagrams in the handbooks he’d found, and felt that he was somewhat qualified but he still wanted to practice some caution. One was a relationship guide that advocated touch and taught some basics where he’d gotten the idea for trying this, and the other was a physical training booklet that went into more depth on how to gently work out sore muscles and knots to prevent injuries. They had both been helpful, and not just for this application either. He’d been able to work out a knot in his lower back that had been bothering him for days before this, which got him to re-think the things he’d previously thought of as hippy-ish and silly. Made it much more palatable when it actually turned out to be practical and useful, and made him happy to think he might be doing more for Daniel than just petting him ineffectually. 

He felt along the scapula, looking for the knot he’d sensed earlier. It was hidden along the edge of it, difficult to find. Eventually he found the thin band of resistance and went to work, using his thumbs. Dan grunted, and he apologized.

“Might hurt a little. Have to get it to release.”

“S’kay.” Dan mumbled. “Feels good too.”

He nodded to himself and kept working, going slow until he finally felt the muscle release. Dan sighed in relief, and he felt a little bit of pride at that, and at being in the unique position of being able to help his partner with something he’d otherwise be unable to get himself. He’d suffered from knots before, the idea of getting rid of one for Daniel was deeply satisfying. Seeing as he’d been so successful with that one knot, he kept going, working out the smaller knots in his lower back. Daniel made small, appreciative noises, and even after the knots are gone he keeps kneading just to hear them. 

Soon enough, his partner is just a boneless puddle beneath him, and he feels chuffed that he is apparently a natural at this. His arms are sore from all the work though so he just pets him for now, rubbing more oil into his skin because he knows how miserably dry Daniel gets in the winter. He makes sure to get his whole back, arms, and even his hands, then had to nudge him so he rolls over. He goes with difficulty, looking only a quarter awake as he flops over onto his back. Walter’s lip twitches, amused, and he resumes his ministrations. Again Daniel makes those small sighs of contentment as he passes his hands over every inch, scrunching his hands in his hair and sweeping his palms down his torso. He’s working on the man’s abs when he notices Daniel is pitching a tent, and usually he’d be embarrassed but...well, It must be something about the way he’s been steadily working on massaging him that’s left Walter in a calm, meditative state. He’s half-hard too, but he just notes it in the background of his mind, and moves on. 

Dan blinks into a more wakeful state when Walter starts tugging on his pants, and he flushes as he raises his hips to let him slide them off. Thankfully Walter doesn't seem bothered by the fact that his dick is looking like it’s enjoying the massage a little _too_ much. The fact he’s got a bulge of his own probably has something to do with it, though he’s not acting like he even really notices it. He keeps going, moving past his hips, down his thighs, and even all the way to his feet, giving him an amused look when he snorts and jerks away because he’s slightly ticklish there.

At last, Walter just sits back and admires his work. Daniel is spread out, relaxed enough to not really care or even notice his nakedness, and his skin has a very light sheen from the oil. It’s a lovely picture, not just because he’s frankly attractive and aroused, but it’s also just aesthetically appealing. With the soft light from the bedside lamp and the way he was just sprawled out, it kind of reminded him of renaissance paintings of romans as they enjoyed wine and snacked on grapes. He wishes he had a camera, but just basking in the imagery will have to do. Daniel too, is more than happy to bask in the admiring gaze, feeling pleased as punch that he has so much appeal.

“Like what you see?” It’s cheesy, but he’s half drunk from the massage and, well, actual alcohol. Just one beer though, the rest of it is from being more relaxed than he’d been in ages and the way Walter is looking at him like he’s the best thing since sliced bread that’s really giving his confidence a boost. 

Walter chuckles. “Yes.” He says, honestly and for once not feeling the usual embarrassment or shame when it comes to these things. Perhapes the book full of relationship advice had been right about the effects of close contact; it’s relaxing and soporific effects on not just the receiver but on him as well.

He even has the wherewithal to just take the opportunity and run with it, sliding his hands up the inside of Dan’s thighs. He pants and spreads his legs, eager for touch. “Oh, baby _yes_ , please-”

Then, to Walter’s sorrow he snaps his mouth shut, reddening with embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dammit, it had been going so well_. Dan thinks, cringing with embarrassment. “I, uh, sorry-”

“Daniel.”

“I didnt _mean_ too, it’s just-”

“ _Daniel._ ”

“Jus-yes? What?”

Walter sighed, and crawled back up so that he was straddling Daniel’s waist again. He blinked rapidly as Walter resumed his earlier ministrations. “It’s okay, Daniel.”

He opened his mouth to question it, but then those gnarled hands moved up to rub near his temples and he was hypnotized into silence. “Don’t mind you calling me pet names.”

“...Really?”

“No.” He sighed again. “Understand that you are an affectionate person. Pet names merely an extension of the ways you express it. Sorry that I mocked you for it. Meant no harm.”

“...Oh.” Dan blinked slowly, letting that gently filter through the mesmerizing rubbing on his scalp. “...Apology accepted. I just...I thought you didn't like me being all...sappy either, not just, you know, the pet names.”

Walter tilted his head at him, curious. 

“Like...hugging, or cuddling or…” God, that scalp massage felt _really_ good. “Asking you to spend the night…”

“Hnn, didn't realize you’d gotten that impression.” He thought that over. “Not that I blame you. Know I don't express my affections for you very well; never was sure how to.”

“This works.” Dan says muzzily.

Walter chuckles. “Good.”

He stops, and Dan looks up at him beseechingly but Walter wants him to pay attention for this next bit. “Want you to know that I don't mind any of it, and never will. In fact, I _like_ when you are affectionate, even when you call me pet names.”

“You _do_?”

“Yes, it’s very…” He starts to flush, and he fights it, forcing himself to actually speak past his embarrassment. “It’s...you are very…”

Dan practically holds his breath, hanging on every word.

“...Endearing. When you do that. Or when you rush to feed me or-” He coughs, “Or fret over my injuries. You are...hnng-”

“Are you trying to say I’m cute?” Dan says, gleefully. “Adorable? Lovable? Little ol’ me?”

He lightly cuffs him. “ _Yes,_ you.”

Dan giggles like a moron, overcome with relief and bone-deep joy, and reaches up to hug him tightly. “Thanks...baby.”

Walter huffs, smiling as he lightly ruffles his hair. “You’re welcome. If you want me to spend the night, would be more than happy too. Just give me more notice next time; don't have a change of clothes and its a few transfers from my place to yours. I’ll at least be able to stay on the weekends though.”

“So, you want to stay tonight…?”

“Would love to.”

Dan sighed happily and nuzzled, smirking a little as he felt that his partner was still pretty interested. “You want me to pay you back for the massage?”

Walter purred happily, and Dan took that as a yes. It was easy to push his pants down and get to work, Dan swallowing him with practiced ease as Walter helped to support him by cupping the back of his head. He’d done this plenty of times, but it never ceased to be a hot as the first, and he’s sure he’ll never quite get over his fascination with the guy’s foreskin. It drives him nuts to run his tongue under it, or to slide his hand up so it covers the plump head, then slowly slide it back down. He keeps doing that, and pretty soon the guy is rutting shallowly in his mouth, making those tiny noises that means he’s close. To Dan’s confusion he pulls away before he can get him to come in his mouth, but hey, he likes it when the guy comes on his face too so…

“W-want-” He gasps, trying to get his breath back. Daniel is _entirely_ too good at this. “M-more. Want more.”

“Want to fuck me?” Dan says, mouthing at his balls, and the way he says it so _casually_ is just-

“N-not, no.” Walter coughs, then since he doesn't have the words he presses one of Daniel’s broad, calloused hands between his legs, on his taint, then uses his own hands to pull his cheeks apart. 

Daniel makes a delighted noise, because Walter has never asked to be finger-fucked and he’s more than happy to oblige. He slicks his hands down with oil and slowly slides his index finger in, gently murmuring for him to relax, mouthing at the base of his cock to distract him. It takes a little bit because this isn't the best angle to work with, but Walter’s got this weird thing with being ‘too gay’, and he probably feels a little more in control kneeling on the bed over him, rather than lying on the bed under him. He purrs happily as Walter’s breath hitches, and he can feel the very slight change in texture. Maybe a nice little prostate massage is in order. More than just paying him back for the body massage and the nice little heart-to-heart talk earlier, he might convince his partner of the virtue of anal. While he understood it in theory, the guy never really got why Dan liked getting fucked so much. 

“Mmm, good?”

“Y-yes.” Walter swallowed, then tentatively added “...More?”

Dan grinned, and added another finger. It took a little while, but he _did_ keep asking, so eventually Dan had four fingers inside of him, slowly fucking him as he cried out and kept his cheeks spread with shaking hands. Dan was tempted to swallow his cock down again, but he liked to watch it strain and drool as he milked him. His own cock throbbed enviously, wishing he could slide on in and feel that tight heat fluttering around his fingers.

Dan cocks his head curiously at him as his partner pulls away again. Walter’s shaking like a leaf as he lies on his back next to him, turning to look at him.

“...More?” He asks shyly, and...oh. _Oh_. Guess he had more than fingers in mind.

Dan’s shaking too as he slowly curls over him, like he’s afraid he’ll scare him off. He looks down at Walter, making _sure_ that there's no fear or anger or disgust because he’s always had this issue with his own homosexuality and being the receiver has always been seen as more gay, as well as having issues with being so vulnerable. All he sees is flushed skin and glazed eyes, perhaps some apprehension because, well, he is taking a dick up the ass and while Dan isnt huge he isnt small either. He kisses him slowly first, so he can calm down while Dan preps himself, slicking himself down with a generous amount of oil. 

He breaks off the kiss, and Walter swallows and hides his face in Daniel’s neck, embarrassed. “Can you…”

He mumbles it into Dan’s skin, and Dan has to strain to hear. “Be...gentle and slow. And you can call me...hnng, call me…”

“Pet names?”

“...Yes.”

“Sure...baby.” He purrs happily, nibbling at his collarbone. “Don’t have to ask me twice.”

Walter chuckles a little, then his breath hitches as he can feel him press in. It’s just like with the fingers, so he remembers to relax, and it helps that Daniel murmurs encouragement as he pets him lazily. It’s a slow process, as Dan wasn't in a rush and he wanted to take his time. Finally fully seated, he pauses for a moment, kissing him slowly, purring.

“Ready sweetie?”

Walter shivers, melting a little at that. He knows it’s ridiculous, but something about the careful way he’s going about this and endearments is making the cock in his ass a little less like fucking, and more like making love. He nods slowly, eyes heavy-lidded, and Daniel makes a cooing noise as he starts to rock. It’s almost soothing, like ocean waves rather than the frenetic thrusting thats their usual. He can feel the blunt head roll over his prostate, and its _like_ an orgasm but less intense and it just goes on and on, drawn out until there's a sizable puddle on his own abs. He’s floating high on endorphins, and dreamily notes when Daniel moans his name, a stutter in his hips that Walter knows from experience. 

“Oh baby, baby I’m gonna-”

He tries to pull out but Walter wraps his legs around him, using his heels to pull him back in because-despite previously thinking coming inside was dirty-he _wants_ him too, because it’s important in some nameless way. Daniel moans and rolls with it, and Walter purrs when he can feel the spurt of warmth inside.

Even after he’s reluctant to let him go, kissing him luxuriantly and just basking in the close contact. Dan seems in agreement, just shifting enough so not _all_ of his weight is on him, pretty much out of it. He does spare a glance at Walter’s stomach, and draws a line through the mess in fascination. Walter flushes.

“Wow.” He murmurs. “Guess you liked it, huh.”

Walter coughs. “...Will never again underestimate just how much you get out of it when on the receiving end.”

Dan just barely manages to giggle, pretty much out of it already.

They doze a little before everything gets sticky. He usually thinks bathing together is just a little _too_ gay, but right now he is just too loose and satiated to muster up any sort of will, and he even sits in on the floor of the tub at Daniel’s feet, half asleep and all too willing to let the man hose him down with the detachable shower head. Dan chuckles and helps him up to rinse him out, fingers dipping in gently and even though he’s a little sore and having already come it still feels good, and he groans happily. Afterwards they stumble to bed, and despite it being dark and just so comfortable, Dan manages to stay awake for just long enough.

“Love you, honey.”

“...Love you too, Daniel.”

He sighs happily, and they both drift off into deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
